Weekly Journal
Weekly Group Report Week 1: ' Creation of group. Richard went through the assignments. '''Week 2: ' In class, members are to familiarise ourselves with each other. Introduction to whom each of us are, what we’re studying, and what our goal is. We weighed up personal strengths and weaknesses to see how this group will work: who submits things at the last minute or who is good at organising, so we can have an idea of how this group will work. There is no sole leader of the group, however, as we decided everyone has a part in the team to play. Sharing stories of past group experiences and how terrible they can be was good because everyone in the group had an idea of what they are expected to do. '''Louis created the group page' on Facebook. Facebook becomes our main method of communication. Breakdown of who will choose what app to research for their first assignment. '''We want to ensure everyone have different apps to write about so we can have a large knowledge of these apps. '''Breakdown of readings. We decided to split up future readings, so that each member reads one or two readings. In addition, each member should type notes (dot point’s form) and upload it to the Facebook Group. Group Liaison, Bianca Kartawiria, was chosen out of a sorting game Week 3: Choosing the main topic by voting. 'We have previously discussed in class why MySpace is a great case study, but just to make sure everyone agrees. '''Week 4: ' Discussing the ideas for various formats. Decided it won’t be an essay and it’ll be in the form of a video, with the transcript posted below on a page. Discussing ideas for key contents. What will they be? We decided they would be: Introduction and History of MySpace. Business revenue, economy and target of MySpace. The Fall of MySpace The resurgence of MySpace and conclusion. Distribution of tasks was spoken about in class, but we decided to split the group works so that an individual is in charge of a section. We will keep track by sharing notes and issues on Facebook. '''Week 5: Study Break We had a meeting on Thursday. '''We discussed further the topics we chose and breaks it down to exactly what we want to give to our audience. '''Splitting of readings again Week 6: Draft Outline discussion. 'We discuss our draft outline in detail. '''Week 7: ' Unit Outline Due.Begin Researching. '''Bianca set-up the wikia page. '''Creating an account that has a general username and password. This is so that anyone can log in and update their sections. '''Week 8: Minor update on how everyone is going. A slow week because every one is busy with other units’ assignments due this week. Our group skip Monday class as no one was able to make it'.' ' ' 'Week 9: Study Break week. ' Uploading of notes to facebook page. Wednesday meeting 10 am. Begin Script. Begin visual. 'Week 10: Final implementation. ' Start visual graphics. Start video recording. Finish summaries. Finish reference list. Tweak wikia site. Decide we don't need history. Moving things to a single document and add cover page. Add appendix page for the pictures. Upload videos on to the wikia. Put summaries on to the wikia. Make sure everything is working. Submit assignment on Blackboard.